


i wouldn’t have it any other way

by filmcore



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, they’re just so in love with each other, yeonjun is mentioned like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filmcore/pseuds/filmcore
Summary: The couple would argue for hours long about who’s the luckier one in their relationship, but ultimately at the end of the day, the two know they are both equally lucky to have each other. It’s not easy to find someone in the world that understands you perfectly and fits you in all ways, but maybe the world is a little bit biased towards them, letting Soobin and Beomgyu meet. Maybe they have always been meant to find each other one way or another - fate works in crazy ways like that.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	i wouldn’t have it any other way

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t written in a long while so i don’t know if this is any good but i wanted to get back into writing so ... here it is
> 
> i hope you enjoy reading!

Beomgyu firmly believes there’s no one in the world that’s meant for him, unless that someone comes in the form of Choi Soobin - six foot tall with a uniquely shaped lips and a smile too bright that puts even the sun to shame (as cliché as it sounds).

What Beomgyu lacks in, Soobin provides for and vice versa. They fit each other in such a perfect way - where Beomgyu likes to talk for hours on end about anything and everything, Soobin likes to listen, pouring his full attention on the other, nodding or humming or gently rubbing his thumb against Beomgyu’s hands to assure the younger that he’s listening. Although Beomgyu tries to hide it, tries to mask his feelings off with his jokes, he knows nothing about him ever goes unnoticed to Soobin, including this,  _ especially this. _

Even the brave and loud Beomgyu has his fears and insecurities too, and feeling that he might be too much for people is one of them. He knows he can be a bit overwhelming to others sometimes, knows that not everyone can match his energy, but  _ Soobin _ , his ever so loving Soobin never fails to remind him that he can never be too much for the people who love him for everything that he is - whether he’s loud or not. Although the two are polar opposites with their personality - Beomgyu who’s loud and full of life and always wanting to explore; Soobin who’s quiet and shy and would rather stay at home - they fit each other perfectly like this, fully understanding each other’s needs and filling it in for them.

Beomgyu’s thoughts are loud and invasive, always ready to wreak havoc on him. On some days he can lower down the volume and go on with his day, blocking out any of his thoughts and living on autopilot. Today, however, any and all attempts seem to be futile as it only keeps coming back, louder and louder each time. Beomgyu is tired. He doesn’t think he can get any work done in this state.

As if on prompt, Soobin notices the frustration leaking from him. He always does.

“What’s wrong, Gyu-yah? You’ve been sighing and frowning all day.” 

Upon hearing this, Beomgyu sighs for hopefully the last time today. He stands up and walks to where his boyfriend is currently sitting on the couch, crashing himself onto Soobin’s body. For a moment Beomgyu says nothing, only buries his head against the crook of Soobin’s neck, taking in the other’s warmth. It’s comfortable like this and he feels at home.  _ Soobin is Beomgyu’s home.  _

Soobin gently wraps his arms around Beomgyu, letting the younger take his time to collect his thoughts. Soobin is gentle and patient, not prodding his boyfriend to talk about his worries if he’s not yet ready to talk about them, or if he doesn’t want to. Instead, he starts running his fingers through Beomgyu’s hair, untangling the mess it has turned into out of the younger’s frustration. He hopes in that way he can also untangle the mess inside Beomgyu’s head right now. And maybe it helps a little bit, because Beomgyu likes it when Soobin plays with his hair like this. It’s relaxing.

“It’s too loud today, hyung. I can’t focus on my work.” Beomgyu is now looking at him. There is a pout on his lips that makes him look even cuter than he already is, and a frown on his face that Soobin wants to kiss away. Beomgyu’s adorable even when he’s frustrated, and it makes Soobin’s heart ache just a little. 

_ How can someone be so beautiful?  _

Softly, he replies, “You can put off your work for awhile and just rest, Gyu-yah. It’s alright, you’re not gonna get reprimanded for taking a one day break, and it’s not like your work’s due anytime soon. So just take a rest today, yeah?” 

Beomgyu purses his lips - a habit he does when he’s in deep thought. Even this, Soobin finds adorable.

After what seemed like an hour long of thinking, Beomgyu having a full on debate inside his head on whether he should take a break or not, he finally gives in, knowing that he deserves to get some rest too. It doesn’t help that he can see how Soobin doesn’t even try to hide his concern for the younger, and Beomgyu hates making Soobin worry about him too much. 

“Okay, I’ll do that. Can we watch a movie today?”

Soobin breaks into a smile at Beomgyu’s answer, shoulders visibly relaxing as if a heavy burden has been taken off of him. He’s glad Beomgyu’s realising that it’s okay to take breaks too. 

“Of course, we can do that. We’ll do everything you want today.”

They end up watching Ponyo, the couple huddled together, covered in the warm comforts of their blanket. Although they have seen the said movie for a couple of times now, Beomgyu couldn’t seem to get tired of it, always sporting the same reactions that he had when they watched it for the first time. It’s a movie that’s important to him and offers him comfort, and there’s nothing too complex about the film that will make his head hurt by thinking about it. It’s a simple movie about kids, and maybe that’s why Beomgyu loves it too much. He doesn’t like complex things, doesn’t like having to think too much as they only lead to bad things. That, and at the very core of his heart, Beomgyu is still a kid. 

Beomgyu usually has a very short attention span, quickly moving on from one thing to another, easily getting distracted by everything around him. It’s different, though, when he’s engrossed in something - he gives it his full attention, face sporting a pout that indicates he’s completely focused, eyebrows knitting together in seriousness. Right now, he’s completely engrossed by the movie, eyes never once leaving the screen even as he struggles to reach out for the food because it’s out of his peripheral vision. It’s times like this that Soobin feels the need to step in, and so he does exactly just that and starts to feed Beomgyu. His attention isn’t even on the movie anymore, because honestly, who could ever focus on anything else when the love of his life is right in front of him, beautiful in all his glory? 

If Beomgyu notices that Soobin has been staring at him since god knows when, he pays him no mind, already used to this kind of thing. Sometimes,  _ a lot of the time _ , Soobin likes to just randomly stop and stare at him with this look on his face as if he just came to a realisation that he’s now Beomgyu’s boyfriend. It’s been nearly two years now, but the thought of it still makes his head spin, Soobin feeling giddy at the very thought of getting to call Beomgyu his boyfriend. The younger had laughed at him once and called him silly, but there’s a smile on his face that says he’s happy and that he feels the same. Sometimes Beomgyu still can’t wrap the thought around his head that he’s Soobin’s boyfriend, and his Boyfriend is Soobin, and they are Boyfriends. Has he ever mentioned that they’re Boyfriends? Soobin and Beomgyu are boyfriends and maybe they’re a little bit too in love with each other. 

It’s not a little later when Beomgyu addresses the issue, if it even is one because to be honest, Beomgyu loves it when Soobin is giving him attention like this, loves being adored by his boyfriend like this. Soobin never fails to make him feel special even with just a simple stare because when Soobin looks at Beomgyu, he looks as if the younger puts the stars in the night sky, as if he’s the sole reason why the sun rises everyday, as if he puts everything right at place. Soobin looks at Beomgyu like he’s his home. Soobin looks at Beomgyu with much love and adoration. 

“At this rate I’m going to melt if you keep staring at me like that.” Beomgyu isn’t lying when he says this. As much as he loves having Soobin admire him, sometimes Soobin’s stares are a little bit too strong, too powerful, and too filled with emotions. Soobin looks at Beomgyu like he’s his universe and everything else and the thought of it makes Beomgyu’s head spin. He still finds it hard to believe that he’s the one on the receiving end of Soobin’s warm and pure love, and even harder that he’s deserving of such love, especially from someone that’s so sincere as Soobin.

“No one has ever melted from a stare, Beomgyu.”

“Yeah? Well in that case, I’m gonna be the first one to do so.”

The mood is a lot lighter now, warm and familiar as they fall into their friendly banters, and Beomgyu has never felt so at peace, happy to just be in the same space with the person he loves most and doing the things they both enjoy. 

As the day progresses and the movie comes to an end, Soobin finds Beomgyu fast asleep next to him, looking so serene and ethereal, and he couldn’t find it in him to wake up the younger. Not when he looks the most calm and relaxed he’s ever been in the past few days.

It’s later that day when Soobin wakes Beomgyu up for dinner, making an effort to cook with his mediocre skills just to give something homemade to Beomgyu. For the past few weeks they’ve been eating nothing but takeouts, and Soobin knows it’s unhealthy, but it’s not like the both of them can actually cook anything other than basic dishes, and even with that they still struggle a lot. Once, they even failed at cooking an instant tteokbeokki despite following the procedure. Thankfully, Yeonjun was there for them to save the day with a pack of instant ramen. 

Today he had decided to cook kimchi fried rice, putting in whatever ingredients he can find inside their fridge. It doesn’t taste that bad, if Soobin were to be honest about his cooking. He thinks he fairly did well today compared to how he normally does when he tries to cook and maybe it’s because at the very back of his head he keeps thinking that he’s making this for his boyfriend, and anything that’s for Beomgyu shall never be made half-heartedly. Even in this, Soobin pours all of his love for Beomgyu and makes sure even the way he’s presented the food is perfect because it’s what Beomgyu deserves. 

“Gyu-yah, wake up. I made dinner.”

Beomgyu is not an easy person to wake up. It usually takes a whole twenty minutes for the younger to completely wake up, but at the mention of a homemade dinner, Beomgyu is quick to flutter his eyes open, his dark orbs wide in a mixture of surprise and excitement. It’s not even anything too special; it’s just a simple dinner and a simple dish, but the very thought of Soobin cooking something for him despite the fact that he can’t really cook and refuses to do so makes the butterflies in Beomgyu’s stomach flutter. Even in such a simple gesture, Soobin never fails to make Beomgyu feel so loved and special, and Beomgyu finds himself falling a little bit more in love with Soobin that night.

_ How could he have been so lucky to have Soobin?  _

Soobin likes to tell Beomgyu that he’s the lucky one in their relationship. Because he has Beomgyu who’s funny, Beomgyu who’s caring towards everyone around him, Beomgyu who has the whole world wrapped around his fingers. But Beomgyu begs to disagree; he’s clearly the lucky one in this relationship, because he has Soobin who always knows how to handle him, Soobin who makes him feel like he’s just enough, Soobin who everyone's a little bit in love with and yet out of all the people in the world, it’s him that Soobin fell in love with. 

The couple would argue for hours long about who’s the luckier one in their relationship, but ultimately at the end of the day, the two know they are both equally lucky to have each other. It’s not easy to find someone in the world that understands you perfectly and fits you in all ways, but maybe the world is a little bit biased towards them, letting Soobin and Beomgyu meet. Maybe they have always been meant to find each other one way or another - fate works in crazy ways like that. Either way, Beomgyu is sure of one thing: there is no one else in the world like Soobin, no one else who fits him perfectly like Soobin. 

Soobin is made for Beomgyu to love, and Beomgyu is made for Soobin to love. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> if you’ve managed to read till the end, thank you <3 i wasn’t confident in posting this but i figured it’s still worth a try. heh.
> 
> writing twt: [gyustills](https://twitter.com/gyustills?s=21)


End file.
